Character Creation Info
Character Creation is one of the major game mechanics of Barony, which allows the player to customize their character before they enter the dungeon with a variety of cosmetic and gameplay-impacting aspects to choose from. Description Starting a game of Barony requires the player to first create a character to play with inside the dungeon. To do so, several steps are required in order to fully develop the character and send them on their adventures. If previous characters have been made that have not been killed inside the dungeon, their adventure can be resumed. Once the Start Game menu is opened and a prior character is present, the option to resume is presented, as well as options to delete that character or start a new game from scratch. The player is presented with ten singleplayer and ten multiplayer slots for characters. This number is doubled if the player uses the Steam Workshops and its game modifications, with another twenty slots (ten single player and ten multiplayer) for modded games only. Races and Sexes The first step of the character creation process, the player will choose the starting sex of the character. While seemingly cosmetic, this has a minor effect in the game, being that Male characters begin with +1 point of Strength, while Female characters start with +1 Dexterity. Inside the dungeon, a Necklace of Sex Change is present, allowing for change between both sexes if the necklace is not cursed. Races In the Myths and Outcasts DLC, the option to select one's starting race is present in this screen. With races, each of the current four besides humans present a new set of Traits, each effecting how the game is played and how certain objects interact with the player. When selecting a different race, there is also the option to select that race's abilities or use aesthetic skin only, which keep or remove the traits of that race respectively. Additional monster races were added in the Legends and Pariahs DLC. Here is a list of the eight different monster races to choose from: * Skeleton * Vampire * Succubus * Goatman * Automaton * Incubus * Goblin * Insectoid While most races allow for both Male and Female variants, Succubi will default to Female and Incubi to male, toggling between the two when the player selects the other gender while either race has been chosen. Skeletons show no visible difference between their Male and Female forms, but do however benefit from the Male/Female Stat bonus to Strength or Dexterity as mentioned above. Polymorph will cause any race to change into another race for a long duration. Monster races will always polymorph into humans, so as to let them interact with them and shopkeepers while under the effect. The effect will be cancelled early if the player comes into contact with water, or drinks water. Appearance When playing as the Human race, there is an option to change the aesthetic skin type of one's character between 18 different options to choose from. Of those 18, there are three major skin tones of light, medium and dark, with each having six different aesthetics to distinguish one option from another option of similar skin tone. This option has no major effect on gameplay other than pure aesthetic. Any other race will skip this screen and automatically progress to the Name screen. Name Placing a name on the character is another aesthetic component of the character creator, only making an impact in dialogue with recruiting party members, as well as some interactions with Status Effects when the game describes them in third person. The name is also used in the Game Over screen. Classes Currently there are 17 different class archetypes available in Barony, each of which being unique in their own ways. Each has preset Stats, Skills and inventory of Items to help their quest through the dungeon at the beginning of the game, as well as a general difficulty rating presented for each and a small blurb of flavor text that helps explain what the class is proficient at. Some classes are accessible only when the player owns either Myths and Outcasts or Legends and Pariahs DLC packs, which typically synergy with the monster race they are paired with. Non-human races cannot select any of the other classes introduced in DLCs. A Skeleton player can become any of the 13 normal classes as well as a Conjurer, but cannot select Accursed, Mesmer or Brewer. The same situation exists for Vampires with Accursed, Succubi with Mesmer, Goatmen with Brewer, Automaton with Mechanist, Incubus with Punisher, Goblin with Shaman, and Insectoid with Hunter. Gamemode The final screen before a character is released into the dungeon, there are several options to select from for the mode of play for that character. Single player is self-explanatory, making the game only be accessible with only oneself. Multiplayer allows other players to join a hosted game, or allow the player to get into a game themselves, either over the internet or by IP. Gallery CCOldFiles.jpg|The menu where old character files are presented, before a new character can be created. CCSex and Race.jpg|Sex and Race screen. CCClass.jpg|Class selection screen. CCAppearance.jpg|Appearance screen. CCName.jpg|Naming screen. CCGamemode.jpg|Gamemode screen. Category:Wizard Category:Rogue Category:Merchant Category:Healer